Various systems have been provided to adhere the beginning portion of a new paper web roll to the trailing or end portion of an expiring paper web roll, so that the paper web from the new roll will be pulled through the printing machine by the expiring web. An adhesive is applied to the new or the expiring paper, respectively, to provide for such adhesion. Scrap paper layers, which are unavoidable on rolls of substrate web used in printing machines, are severed from the undamaged paper web on which printing is to be effected.
The referenced application Ser. No. 07/882,599, filed May 13, 1992, by the inventor hereof, describes an apparatus which permits such adhesion to form an effectively continuous web. The initial or beginning portion of the replacement web is manually guided to a processing station, where the beginning portion is perforated and the connecting adhesive is applied. The scrap is cut off and the now prepared beginning portion of the web is engaged against the replacement roll, and temporarily adhered by a holding adhesive. The system is highly effective; if a large number of replacement rolls, however, have to be prepared, the effort by the operators and the working time is high.
The referenced U.S. Pat. No. 4,802,632, Fukuda et al, describes a method and a process to form an adhesion tip on a replacement roll. The replacement roll is placed in a spool-off apparatus of a machine which handles the web, and is there specifically located in a splicing position. After the initial layers of scrap have been removed, the initial portion of the web is spooled or wound backward and two knives move from the edges of the roll towards the center of the web to generate a V-shaped cut. Adhesive is applied along the edge of the V cut, and this adhesion tip, as the web continues to be spooled back, is wound back on the replacement roll. The roll is closed, that is, the adhesion flap or tip is adhered to the underlying layer of the roll by a previously applied strip.
Due to the complex geometry of the adhesion tip, the apparatus is complex and expensive. Preparation of the roll to apply the adhesion strip alone is complex.